Cruce de caminos
by Isie
Summary: No podian ser más diferentes. Desde que se conocieron se detestaron mutuamente. Pero...no pueden evitar sentirse atraidos. ¿Que puede salir de eso? [ZoNa] [UA]
1. Prologo:

Y aqui estamos, de nuevo con un ZoNa. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Dio un tremendo chillido que sonó en toda la casa.

Era tarde. ¡Muy, muy tarde!

Nami gimió mientras se levantaba de un salto, y caminaba dando saltitos por el frío suelo de su habitación.

Cogió una camiseta violeta y unos gastados pantalones vaqueros de encima de las múltiples cajas que llenaban su habitación en esos instantes, mientras se anotaba mentalmente ordenarlo todo esa misma tarde.

Se puso unas sandalias moradas, y fue rápidamente al baño a terminar de arreglarse. Cuando salió del baño, corrió escaleras abajo hacía la cocina, donde se encontraba su hermana mayor desayunando tranquilamente.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! – Saludo Nojiko - ¿está vez que excusa tienes por haberte quedado dormida?

- ¡Podrías haberme despertado! – refunfuño Nami, mientras desayunaba apresuradamente.

Como de costumbre, su madre no estaba.

Bellemere Hale, era una conocida periodista de una importante revista internacional, y apenas pasaba tiempo en casa.

A su padre, no lo conocía. Era un hombre que apenas había nacido ella, se había marchado y jamás volvió.

Pero Nami no se sentía en absoluto sola, tenía a su hermana y a su adorado hámster Chopperd.

- Y tu podrías haber escuchado el despertador – replico Nojiko divertida. Nami refunfuño algo incomprensible – Bueno, no se tu, pero yo me voy ¡yo en tu lugar no quisiera llegar tarde, y menos el primer día!

Nojiko salió de allí, con un paso seguro y elegante.

-¡Espérame! –Nami se levanto de la silla de un salto y cogió su mochila del recibidor, para salir corriendo tras su hermana.

Nojiko se echo a reír, siempre solía pasar lo mismo.

Caminaron juntas hasta el instituto.

Entraron y se dirigieron hacía recepción, donde les dieron un plano del instituto, y sus respectivos horarios.

Al final de uno de los múltiples pasillos, Nojiko se despidió de ella.

Nami camino en silencio hacía su clase, hasta llegar a la puerta. Le gustaría que Nojiko siguiera estudiando. Al menos no se sentiría tan sola.

Se estremeció y entro tímidamente.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 


	2. Capitulo 1: Resignación

Algunas cabezas se giraron hacía ella cuando entro, pero no debieron de encontrarla demasiado interesante, puesto que no tardaron en volver a sus conversaciones.

Nami se apresuro a ocupar el primer asiento libre que vio, se acomodo, y miro al frente, nerviosa.

Odiaba ese sitio.

No conocía a nadie, a pesar de ser más pequeño que su pueblo anterior era mucho más fácil perderse… y no podía verse el mar.

Eso era lo que más detestaba, la lejanía del mar.

No tenía problema por no conocer gente, ella nunca fue una chica demasiado amistosa, por lo tanto casi siempre estaba sola.

Por la facilidad para perderse tampoco pasaba nada, Nami tenía un gran sentido de la orientación, no tardaría en conocer ese maldito lugar como la palma de su mano.

Pero si había algo que Nami adorara era el mar. La arena caliente por la que pasear, las olas golpeando la orilla rítmicamente, las calidas tardes de verano sentada en el acantilado observando subir y bajar la marea…

Recordó el momento en que su madre les dio la noticia

FLAS BACK:

- Nos mudamos.

Con tan solo escuchar dos palabras Nami sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

- ¿Qué? – Nojiko tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

Nami se echo a reír.

Bellemere la miro sorprendida.

- ¡Una broma estupenda mama¡Porque es una broma¿Verdad? – pregunto Nami temblorosa deseando creer que si.

- No cariño. No es ninguna broma – afirmo Bellemere seria.

- ¿Adonde? – pregunto Nojiko. Nami vio una lucecita de esperanza.

Nadie había dicho que se marcharan de Coconomi. Quizás solo fuera un cambio de casa.

- Iremos a Alabasta – contesto su madre sonriendo.

La poca esperanza que le quedaba a Nami se esfumo como un soplo de aire.

Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

¡A Alabasta!

Alabasta era un sitio muy lejano… del mar. De su adorado Coconomi.

Un sitio calido y de vegetación abundante. Pero Nami dudaba que el canto de los pájaros pudiera llegar a sustituir el de las olas al morir junto a la arena.

Salió corriendo hacía el acantilado en el que se refugiaba cuando se sentía triste. Y arropada por la brisa y el sonido que ella tanto adoraba lloro hasta dormirse.

Al despertar prometió no volver a llorar.

FIN FLAS BACK.

Sus recuerdos se vieron diluidos por la vocecita que la llamaba continuamente.

Bufando, Nami se giro.

A su lado, una chica de espeso pelo azul, a juego con sus ojos, claros como el cielo, y tímida sonrisa la saludaba.

-¡Hola¡Ah¡Por fin reaccionas! – dijo la chica alegremente.

- Hola – saludo secamente Nami.

- ¡Soy Vivi Nefertari! – se presento la peliazul.

- Nami Hale – se presento a su vez Nami con el mismo tono borde de la vez anterior.

- Eres nueva ¿verdad¡Nunca te había visto por aquí! – comento Vivi

- Si – Nami no estaba acostumbrada a hablar demasiado con nadie, salvo con su madre o su hermana. Y no tenía ganas de hablar precisamente.

- ¡Ya decía yo¿De donde eres? – Vivi era una chica muy habladora. Estaba entusiasmada y no parecía reparar en el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja

- Coconomi.

-¡Oh¡Eso está bastante lejos de aquí¡Yo siempre he querido ir un fin de semana!

A Nami le hizo gracia el comentario de Vivi. Ella también había querido viajar a Alabasta…un fin de semana.

- Aha.

- ¡Eres muy tímida! –Afirmo Vivi - ¡No me extraña! No me imagino como seria dejar Alabasta y marcharme a un sitio donde no conozco a nadie…- se estremeció - ¡Sería horrible!

Nami asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Vivi no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

- ¡Ya te presentare a gente¡Mira! Justamente ahí viene Kaya – Vivi señalo a una chica rubia con aspecto frágil y enfermizo, pero de mirada afable y la llamo.

La chica, miro hacía Vivi y Nami, y esbozo una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacía ellas.

-¡Hola Vivi¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Kaya mirando a Nami.

- Nami Hale – se presento Nami mirando a la chica. Kaya tenía una sonrisa agradable.

-¡Ah! Yo soy Kaya Kawamura ¿Eres…? – pregunto Kaya.

- Si, soy nueva – interrumpió Nami.

Kaya sonrió y cambio de tema. Parecía ser mucho más receptiva que Vivi.

Poco a poco, Nami fue soltándose y no tardo en coger confianza con las dos chicas, a pesar de que acababa de conocerlas. Le resultaba fácil mantener conversaciones con ellas, aunque podia considerarse un polo opuesto a las dos chicas.

- ¡Sentaros todos!

Una voz autoritaria, consiguió un silencio y atención absolutos, sin nada de esfuerzo.

Una mujer de mediana edad, largo cabello negro, de fascinantes ojos azul eléctrico, vestida elegantemente, esperaba en la puerta del aula con expresión seria y los miraba tranquilamente.

Todos se apresuraron a sentarse rápidamente y a saludarla educadamente.

- Es la señorita Nico Robin – presento en un murmullo Vivi. – nuestra tutora.

Nami asintió.

Se pregunto que clase de maestra seria, si severa e inflexible o amistosa y comprensiva.

Robin paso lista, dio la bienvenida a Nami, y para alivio de esta no la obligo a salir y presentarse, consiguiendo así entrar en la lista de profesores preferidos de Nami.

Si había algo que la pelirroja odiaba, eran esas rídiculas presentaciones en las que siempre terminaba con la cara a conjunto con su pelo, y musitando palabras incomprensibles.

Nico Robin, era una mezcla entre severa y amistosa, pero explicaba las cosas con tanto entusiasmo que no costaba nada mantenerse atento a la clase.

La pelirroja nunca había encontrado la historia tan entretenida

Cuando la clase termino, Nami guardo el cuaderno en el que había estado tomando apuntes y recogió todo apresuradamente.

Vivi la cogio del brazo.

- ¡Vamos a ver el instituto! – grito la peliazul arrastrando a Nami.

-¿Ahora? – pregunto Nami mirando a su alrededor. En el fondo no quería conocer el instituto. Esa, era la primera señal de resignación.

Pero después de todo, más valía dejar la nostalgia a un lado.

Quizás…algún día Alabasta llegara a gustarle.

* * *

Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo n.n

Agradecimientos a:

Jacqueline, Martulina-16, Anita-asakura.

¡Gracias por leer! 


	3. Capitulo 2: El encuentro

Vivi la arrastro literalmente por los pasillos corriendo. A su lado, caminaba Kaya tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nami intentaba memorizar todos y cada unos de los sitios que le indicaban Vivi, pero la peliazul hablaba tan rápido que era ligeramente complicado.

De pronto, chocaron con algo. O mejor dicho, con alguien.

- ¡Mirar por donde vais!- exclamo una voz musical.

Nami miro a las chicas que tenía frente a ella.

La que acababa de quejarse, las miraba con los brazos en jarras.

Era una chica guapísima, del tipo de chicas que hacen que pierdas una buena parte de tu autoestima, solo por tenerla cerca.

Su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, y ligeramente ondulado, era negro azabache, lo que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Unas largas pestañas negras, enmarcaban unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y sus finos labios, destacados con brillo, estaban fruncidos en un gesto de desprecio.

- Lo sentimos…- musito Vivi.

- Que ridícula – murmuro la chica apartándose el pelo con elegancia. – "Lo sentimos" – imito con su melodiosa voz impregnada de burla.

- Pero…- replico Kaya.

- Oh, venga ¡no pierdas el tiempo con ellas! Tienes mejores cosas que hacer…– susurro una chica al lado de la morena.

Era alta, de corta melena negro-azulada y ojos azules destacados por lentes. En su cara se veía una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica de ojos verdes las lanzo una última mirada de desprecio y se marcho murmurando algo.

Nami las observo marcharse.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan desagradable como esa tal Alvida.

-¿Quiénes eran?- pregunto Nami. Era obvio que eran bastante populares, todos parecían conocerlas.

- Alvida Yuki y Tashigi Aki – contesto Kaya.

- Un par de arpías – resumió Vivi con los ojos en blanco.

- Aki nunca ha hecho nada malo como para que la taches de arpía – replico Kaya.

- ¿Tu de que lado estas? – se quejo Vivi.

-¡Del tuyo! – afirmo Kaya.

- ¿Las conocíais de antes? – pregunto Nami.

- ¿Y quien no las conoce? – Bufo Vivi imitando la forma de andar de Alvida - ¡las divas del instituto!

- Y las más antipáticas – murmuro Nami recordando el encuentro.

- No es por nada ¡pero llegamos tarde a clase! – interrumpió Kaya señalando su reloj de pulsera y mostrando su horario.

-¡Ostras!

Las tres chicas echaron a correr por los pasillos.

Nami agradeció mentalmente la presencia de sus "guías". A saber cuanto habría tardado en encontrar el aula ella sola.

La siguiente profesora no le cayó demasiado bien a Nami. Quizás influyera el hecho de que impartiera matemáticas…

Igualmente, Nami apenas atendió durante la hora que duraba la clase.

Y sucesivamente con el resto de las asignaturas.

Para cuando termino la mañana, Nami ya estaba acostumbrada al incesante parloteo de la entusiasta peliazul.

El despertador sonaba incesantemente.

Ella trato de ignorarlo y se acomodo aun más en la cama bostezando.

Pero basto una rápida mirada a la hora para que el sueño se desvaneciera en su casi totalidad y se escuchara en la casa el acostumbrado grito de todas las mañanas.

Como de costumbre, había vuelto a dormirse.

Apresuradamente, Nami abrió el armario, y sin fijarse demasiado en lo que elegía saco una minifalda azul marino y una camiseta naranja a rayas.

Rápidamente se arreglo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Tras quejarse de que su hermana no la despertase, atragantarse con el desayuno, y rezar por no perderse en el camino al instituto, salió corriendo.

Nami corría por los pasillos intentando llegar lo antes posible.

Tan rápido, que ni siquiera reparo en el muchacho que caminaba frente a ella, hasta chocar con el.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Nami alzo la mirada refunfuñando palabras incomprensibles mientras se levantaba y lo miro de reojo.

El chico con el que acababa de chocar, era alto, moreno, y de ojos verde oscuro fascinantes, a conjunto con su pelo.

Tenía un aire pasota bastante atractivo.

Era guapo. Muy guapo.

- ¡Joder¡Ten más cuidado! – se quejo el asesinándola con la mirada.

E idiota. Muy idiota.

-¡Piérdete! – gruño Nami lanzándole una mirada psicópata y siguió corriendo.

Ella no solía ser tan borde, pero no sabía que tenía ese chico…que la sacaba de sus casillas sin tan siquiera haber intercambiado con el ni dos frases.

Entro apresuradamente en el aula, llegando por suerte para ella, antes que la profesora y se sentó al lado de Vivi, que no apenas la saludo, comenzó con su alegre charla interminable.

Cuando terminaron las primeras clases, Nami ya casi había olvidado el incidente de esa mañana. Pero alguien se encargo de recordárselo.

Ese alguien era un chico rubio, de ojos azules, y peculiares cejas.

- ¡Hola encanto¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- El chico se acerco a Nami con una sonrisa.

-¡No te he dicho mi nombre! – contesto Nami cortante.

-¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – insistió el sin perder su sonrisa. – Yo soy Sanji.

- Por que no me da la gana – respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

- Interesante… ¡Me encantan los retos! – contesto el guiñándole un ojo.

- Yo diría más bien que te encantan los imposibles – replico Nami marchándose de allí.

-¡Hey¡Espera! – dijo Sanji corriendo tras de ella.

-¡Sanji!

El rubio se giro hacía un chico moreno de alegre sonrisa y preciosos ojos negros.

-¡Ven con nosotros! Ya la acosaras más tarde – dijo el chico – por cierto, yo soy Luffy D.Monkey.-se presento sonriendo.

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa y miro como se marchaba con el chico rubio…hacía donde estaba el imbecil de esa mañana.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Guapos, verdad? – susurro Vivi a su lado siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de la pelirroja.

- ¡Que dices! – Nami se sobresalto - ¡En absoluto!

- Claro, claro – rió Vivi dándole un codazo cómplice.- Eso dices ahora.

- Por cierto ¿Quién es el chico del pelo verde?

- Zoro Rolonoa – contesto Kaya mirándolos.

- ¿Ese tampoco te parece guapo? – pregunto Vivi con una risita.

-¡No! – mintió Nami. Si, le parecía guapo… pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo.

- Mejor. Es guapísimo, si, pero un completo idiota ¡como su novia!

-¿Su novia? – Nami sintió curiosidad ¿Qué clase de chica seria capaz de soportar a semejante imbecil?

- Alvida Yuki. – Contesto Vivi - ¿Y a que viene tanto interés?

- No, por nada. Simplemente conocí a Rolonoa esta mañana.

Y explico el encuentro.

* * *

Notas de Autora (5 septiembre)

Uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito en mi vida n.n

Espero que os haya gustado:

Agradecimientos a: Nami-Haruno, Anita-Asakura, EspadachinaSuly, JessyMoon15, AngelNemesis y a Maya ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4: Llamadas Telefonicas

La semana transcurrió normal. Para fortuna de Nami, no tuvo mas encuentros desagradables (sin tener en cuenta las múltiples veces en que Sanji le pidió salir, y en las que Luffy tenía que llegar para llevarse al rubio)

Era viernes por la tarde, y Nami no tenia nada mejor que hacer que los deberes. (Había intentado jugar con su hámster, pero no tardo en descubrir que a Chopperd, no le gustaba jugar cuando tenía sueño)

Estaba maldiciendo la dificultad de una de las ecuaciones cuando sonó el teléfono. Dejo el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y agudizo el oído.

Al poco tiempo, se escucho la voz de Nojiko.

-¡Nami, es para ti! – grito la peliazul, agitando el auricular.

-¡Voy! – se pregunto quien seria. Seguramente Vivi. La chica llamaba cada dos por tres. Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras y fue hasta el recibidor

- Toma- dijo Nojiko guiñándole un ojo picaramente y marchándose mientras se reía. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. De vez en cuando ¡su hermana era rarísima!

- ¿Quién es?

-¡Oh mi adorada pelirroja! Echaba de menos el dulce sonido de tu voz y…- recito Sanji al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número de teléfono?- interrumpió Nami.

- ¡Secreto! Pero si aceptas una cita conmigo te lo digo.

-¡No!

Y colgó aun preguntándose como lo habría conseguido.

-¡Riiiing!

-¿Hola?

- ¡Hola princesa! Se me olvidaba decirte que si quieres venir conmigo a…

-¡No, no quiero!

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Entonces ¿Quedamos mañana?

- ¡No voy a quedar contigo ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca!

Y colgó el teléfono de nuevo, que al igual que la vez anterior, volvió a sonar casi instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo te tengo que decir que paso de ti¡Deja ya de acosarme, olvídate de que existo! – grito Nami furiosa. ¡Ese chico era un pesado!

-¿Nami¿Eres tú, cariño?

Casi de inmediato, Nami se arrepintió de haber gritado.

- ¿M-mama? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cielo¿Estas enfadada conmigo? Llamaba para saber como os va a ti y a Nojiko, pero no supuse que…- dijo Bellemere confusa.

-¡No mama! No te lo decía a ti. Pensé que eras otra persona – se disculpo Nami

- ¿Quién es esa otra persona¿Qué tal tu primera semana en Alabasta¿Has hecho amigos¿Y como te va en el instituto? – pregunto su madre de un tirón.

- Bien – contesto Nami simplemente. No le apetecía contar lo mucho que había llegado a cambiar su vida en tan solo una semana.

-¿Seguro? – la voz de su madre sonaba preocupada.

-¡Si! – asintió Nami. - ¿Y tu como estas?

-¡Bien! La conferencia ha resultado fascinante – canturreo la mujer.

-¡Me alegro! – Nami sonrió. Al menos alguien estaba feliz con el cambio.

- ¿Y tu hermana? – pregunto Bellemere.

- En seguida la aviso – dijo la pelirroja - ¡Nojiko¡Es mama!- grito.

-¡Voy! – contesto Nojiko bajando a toda prisa las escaleras.

Nami le paso el auricular, y se alejo de allí. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar.

Se tumbo en la cama de mal humor contemplando el techo

-¿Nami¡Oye, dice mama que vendrá la semana que viene a vernos! – anuncio Nojiko apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Genial! – contesto Nami sin quitar la vista de la lámpara

- Por cierto ¿Cuándo me presentas a tu novio? – pregunto Nojiko alegremente.

- Cuando quie… ¿Qué novio? – Nami dio un respingo y miro a su hermana suspicaz.

- Ah ¿No es tu novio? – Nojiko la miro con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos azules – Bueno, el chico con el que sales ¡Ya me entiendes!

Nami recordó la mirada picara y las risitas de la peliazul cuando llamo Sanji y lo comprendió todo.

-¡Hey¡El no es mi novio, ni salgo con el ni nada! – aclaro de inmediato.

-¿No¡Valla! Sinceramente…cuando al preguntar por ti te llamo "Mi dulce princesa pelirroja" yo creí que…

- ¡No es mas que un pesado!

- Vale – dijo Nojiko encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Y otra cosa!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Seguro que ese chico que llamo no es tu novio?

Nojiko tuvo tan solo unos segundos para huir, antes de que una almohada se estrellara en la pared en la que ella había estado apoyada segundos antes.

………………………………..

Murmurando algunas frases incomprensibles, Nami se levanto.

Suspirando, se levanto y bajo las escaleras. Se iba a dar una vuelta.

Necesitaba relajarse. Se aseguro de llevar las llaves y un plano de la ciudad (aunque ya conocía más o menos Alabasta)

Hacía una temperatura bastante agradable para ser finales de septiembre. Las hojas empezaban a caer de los árboles, y el viento soplaba levemente. Nami extraño el aroma a sal, que tenía la brisa en Coconomi.

Camino sin rumbo, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida hubiera dado un giro tan radical en tan poco tiempo?

-¡Nami!

Una voz la saco de sus ensimismamientos. Frunció el ceño y busco con la mirada el dueño de la voz.

-¡Ah! Luffy – comento mirando al chico.

El moreno comenzó a caminar hacía ella. A Nami le extraño verle solo.

Siempre solía estar con sus amigos. O rescatando a las chicas del acoso de Sanji.

- ¿Qué tal¿Ya conoces Alabasta? – pregunto Luffy alegremente.

- No mucho – reconoció Nami sonrojándose. Solo conocía el barrio.

-¿No? Bueno, no me extraña ¡Alabasta es muy grande, y es difícil conocerla en tan solo una semana! – le animo el sonriendo.

Nami sintió ganas de sonreír también. La sonrisa de Luffy era muy agradable.

- Si tú lo dices… -musito.

-¡Tengo una idea! – exclamo Luffy dando una palmada.

- ¿Una idea?

-¡Si¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? – pregunto el moreno.

- No – Nami lo miro confusa ¿A dónde quería ir a parar?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quedamos mañana y te voy mostrando Alabasta? – pregunto Luffy ampliando su sonrisa.

Nami lo miro sorprendida. ¿La estaba proponiendo una cita?

- ¡Como amigos! – aclaro el chico.

Nami se aparto un mechón de pelo y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Vale! – acepto.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_ Esto¡si, me tarde bastante! Pero es que se me fue la inspiración... pero ya me ha vuelto ¡y aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo! Para compensar... en el proximo capitulo empezaran a tener más momentos Zoro y Nami._

_Ya se que por ahora parece LuNa... pero eso solo seran pequeños toques._

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!_


	5. Chapter 5: Empieza la Guerra

-¡Que guapa! – exclamo Luffy mirando a la pelirroja con admiración.

- Gracias – contesto Nami sonrojándose. No por nada había dedicado toda la tarde en decidirse (sin contar la peligrosa incursión al cuarto de Nojiko en busca de una de las camisetas favoritas de su hermana)

Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, y Luffy empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Por cierto…respecto a lo de hoy… no estaremos solos – musito el moreno evitando mirarla.

-¿No?- Nami lo miró interrogante.

- Veras… también estará un amigo y su novia. Es que su novia quería organizar una cita para cuatro… y ¡lo siento! Debería habértelo dicho antes. Quizás no quieras venir ¡Y lo entenderé! Yo…

- No pasa nada – comentó Nami quitándole importancia al asunto, y sonrió. Una cita era una cita. Aunque no estuvieran solos.

Su sonrisa no tardo en esfumarse, al conocer a la pareja que les acompañaría.

¡Llegas tarde, imbecil! – exclamo Zoro al verlos llegar. Y a su lado, estaba Alvida esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

- No hagas caso Luffy-kun ¡solo han sido unos minutos de nada!

Nami quedo sorprendida. Cuando la había conocido, para dirigirse a ella y a sus amigas había utilizado un todo de desprecio. Pero en esos momentos, su voz no podía sonar más dulce.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo Luffy - Os presento a Nami-chan.- dijo señalándola.

Nami deseo desaparecer.

- ¡Valla! ¿Esta no es la nueva? – pregunto Alvida mirándola.

Zoro la miró durante un instante, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Nami. Ella, aparto la mirada, tímidamente.

- Si, es nueva – dijo Luffy.

- Espero que seamos amigas – dijo Alvida sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a Nami.

Nami la miró. Alvida estaba incluso más radiante que la vez que la había visto en el instituto.

- Claro – asintió cogiendo la mano, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Alvida se soltó instantáneamente y miró a Luffy.

- Aunque ¡Luffy-kun! Cuando sugerí una cita doble, pensé que hablarías con Tashigi. – comento Alvida, como si careciese de importancia.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

- Tashigi es muy aburrida.

Alvida miró desafiante a Nami.

- Por cierto Nami, está es Alvida – señalo a la esbelta morena – y este gruñón de aquí es Zoro.

Nami tragó saliva y los miro desafiante. No iba a permitir que esos dos le arruinaran la cita…

Y no le importaba tener que aguantar a Alvida toda la tarde. Era SU cita, y mientras Luffy estuviera con ella, todo iría bien.

O al menos eso creía…

………………………………………….

-¿Me acompañas al baño Nami-san? – preguntó Alvida sonriente.

Nami asintió y ambas chicas empezaron a andar. Cuando llegaron, al baño, Alvida saco una pintalabios del bolso, y tras retocarse el maquillaje, se giro hacia Nami.

- No se que te has podido pensar, pero ¡Mantente lejos de Luffy! – Desafío la morena – Además, alguien como tú, no pega con un chico como él. – afirmo.

Nami la miro perpleja.

-¿Por qué no?

- Un chico como él, necesita a alguien como yo a su lado. No alguien como tú. - Alvida sonrió de una forma maliciosa.

¿A que venia todo eso? Entonces una sospecha le cruzo por la mente.

A Alvida le gustaba Luffy. Podía estar saliendo con el borde de Zoro, pero en realidad le gustaba su mejor amigo.

Entonces tuvieron sentido todos los gestos que ella atribuyo a "amistad". La voz dulce cada vez que le hablaba, consultarle su opinión sobre cualquier cosa, agarrarse a Luffy en la película de miedo…

Entonces lo decidió.

- Eso lo veremos – contesto, desafiante. No iba a ceder terreno. Y menos, ante Alvida.

Alvida la miro, con los ojos verdes chispeantes de furia.

Había comenzado una guerra.

………………………………………….

-¡Es increíble lo que tardáis las chicas en el baño! – masculló Zoro mirándolas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¡Lo sentimos! Hablábamos de… - Alvida sonrió – cosas de chicas.

Zoro la miro y su semblante se suavizo. Nami observo aquel detalle y se sintió molesta. No era por que le gustase ese cabeza hueca, no, pero no le agradaba nada ver como Alvida jugaba con él.

Entonces tomo una decisión.

Iba a quedarse con Luffy, si, pero, también le abriría los ojos a Rolonoa.

Y sonriendo, dedico él resto de la tarde a tramar complejos planes (que probablemente nunca llevaría a cabo) en contra de Alvida.

………………………………………….

-¿Eso te dijo? ¡Esa maldita arpía…!- A pesar de que solo eran las nueve de la mañana, estaba claro que Vivi tenia bastante energía.

- ¡Baja la voz! Todos nos están mirando – musito Kaya, ligeramente sonrojada.

Nami se encogió de hombros. Otra de las cosas a las que se estaba acostumbrando, era a ser el centro de atención.

-¡Bah, miraran lo guapa que soy! – afirmo Vivi riéndose. – Pero insisto, hay que hacer algo. ¡No te preocupes, Nami! ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos!

Nami sintió un escalofrío.

Apenas la conocía, y ya presentía que Vivi tenía unas ideas altamente peligrosas. Por no decir surrealistas. Pero por otra parte… ya tenía bastantes problemas ¿Qué importaba uno más?

- Por cierto, Nami ¿Qué día vendrá tu madre? – pregunto Kaya tímidamente.

- El miércoles ¿Por? – contesto Nami intrigada.

- He leído muchos de sus artículos y me encantaría conocerla – afirmo Kaya sonriendo.

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa. A veces olvidaba que su madre era bastante conocida… entre la gente a la que le gustaba leer.

-¡Sin problema! Ya te la presentare, pero te advierto que en persona es mucho menos interesante – afirmo Nami con una risita maquiavélica.

-¡No creo! Seguramente, como tú la conoces, no le ves ningún misterio, pero seguro que a mi, tu madre me fascina. – afirmo la rubia.

- ¡Eso! A lo mejor nos da una buena idea. Los periodistas siempre tienen buenas ideas – intervino Vivi.

Nami se sintió sobresaltada.

-¡Nada de contarle a mi madre algo sobre Luffy o Alvida! – Gritó atrayendo más miradas - ¡Si lo hacéis, mi vida será un continuo interrogatorio! Querrá saber todo, y con detalles ¡Prometer que no diréis nada!

Vivi se echo a reír.

-¡Te doy mi palabra de boy scout!- Afirmo contenta.

-¡Tú no eres una boy scout! – Intervino Kaya riéndose – pero por mi parte, tranquila ¡Seré una tumba!

Nami miro a Vivi que finalmente, dio su palabra de una forma válida. (Tras varios intentos de dar una palabra que carecía de valor)

………………………………………….

- ¿De verdad es necesario hacer esto? – preguntó Nami.

Estaba agazapada tras una puerta entreabierta, junto a Vivi y Kaya, con un precario equilibrio… espiando a Alvida.

-¡Claro que sí! En el amor, hay que conocer todos los puntos débiles de la rival…ya sabes ¡En la guerra y él amor todo vale! – afirmo Vivi, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alvida.

- Si, hasta ahí llego ¡Pero esto es pasarse! – insistió Nami intentando no caerse...y tirar a las demás durante su caída.

- Cuando tengamos algún jugoso secreto inconfesable suyo no pensaras lo mismo – susurro Vivi.

- No creo que le saquemos un secreto inconfesable persiguiéndola por el instituto – intervino Kaya.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que solo la vamos a perseguir por el instituto? – pregunto Vivi.

Entonces se hizo un incomodo silencio entre las tres amigas.

* * *

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar... pero aqui estoy (y en compensación, este capitulo es un poquito más largo de lo habitual) Con la batalla vs Alvida, Nami empezara a acercarse a Zoro... si, dentro de poco (por fin) empezara el ZoNa (aunque por ahora habra más LuNa)

Muchas gracias a todos los que estais siguiendo este fic (y cabe destacar lo pacientes que sois XD).

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
